


With a Paddle

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [15]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Asami's Past, BDSM, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Tag Team, The Author Regrets Nothing, Urethral Play, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: A Merry Christmas was had by all.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Kirishima Kei/Original Character(s), Kou (Finder Series)/Original Character(s)
Series: Bakeneko [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090347
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	With a Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters in this AU are mine. I also do not own _Twilight Zone._
> 
> ** I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^
> 
> *** Don't flick me with holy water, please. I might ignite. This wasn't supposed to be a holiday fic, but I turned it into one with a few tweaks here or there. 
> 
> **** Sits back with a margarita and waits for reactions. Merry Christmas, everyone! ⛄🎄🎁

He slowly blinked his eyes open, vision still blurry. They widened as several truths struck one immediately after another.

First, he couldn't move out of his bent over positioning.

Second, he was naked.

Third, leather cuffs were pulled tight around his wrists and forearms, binding him to the legs of the barrel horse on which he found himself. His feet barely touched the floor on the other side due to the height adjustment. Trying to bend his knees, he was stopped short by additional metal around his ankles, accompanied by the rattle of chains. His legs were locked into position by the doggy style spreader. Nipple clamps dangled from chains over the back of the horse.

Fourth, his mouth was opened wide by an O-ring gag.

The fifth, and final discovery of his current predicament, was the cock ring and ball spreader holding him tight.

He would have panicked if he hadn’t recognized the flooring of the apartment.

_What the ever loving hell?_

A tablet was slid into view, and a familiar finger appeared to push play.

The video footage made him jerk in disbelief.

It was him pawing at, groping, and practically on top of and dry humping the man he was sitting next to in the booth. The woman on the other side of him was laughing wickedly before leaning over and kissing him open mouthed in full view of the entire room. His eyes widened further in horror.

A dark chuckle sounded, but he could only see a set of bare shins and feet.

Checking the timestamp of the video and the time on the tablet, he realized he had lost several hours of his memory.

_Shit! What the fuck did he slip me? That goddamn motherfucking idiot!_

A figure stormed into view on the screen from around the booth draped in festive garlands, red bows, and twinkling lights, snarling as he grabbed his arm and yanked him forcefully from his seat. Both of the remaining occupants sat shell-shocked and stunned into immobility as he was unceremoniously dragged, stumbling and swaying, away.

He realized then that he must have been eavesdropping on their conversation.

So much was so wrong with this picture. He knew pieces must have been misconstrued or flat out misunderstood. He had no way to explain or exonerate himself.

He scanned his memories, trying to see where they ended.

* * *

_“There he is.” The woman smiled and spoke in English as he finally joined them. A waitress set a drink on the table in front of him. “Ever the handsome devil. Look at you. I could just eat you up.”_

_“It has been a while, but you have barely changed, except for all that lickable muscle. Twenty-two years in fact. You’re not a youthful eighteen years old anymore. You recently turned forty, correct? I feel old, but I’ve still got it where it counts.”_

_He chuckled at the comment. “Too long and yes, we are both getting older. What brings you both to Japan during the holidays? Your phone call was quite unexpected.”_

_“We're looking for new opportunities.”_

_“Finally expanding out of Europe, I see.”_

_“Yes, and we thought the idea would tickle your interests. A new club right here in Tokyo. We’d love to partner with you. In more ways than one. A sort of Christmas gift to us.” She trailed off as she ran the tip of her finger around the rim of her glass._

_“You were an excellent student, Ryuichi. Waltzed right into the club asking for a job and became almost instantly hooked."_

_“It was quite a shock at first.”_

_“Do you still have our gifts? Your first ever Christmas presents if I remember correctly.” She stirred her drink before taking a delicate sip._

_“My father didn’t believe in Christmas. He thought it a frivolous holiday with not being Christian. But, unfortunately, no. Most of them had to be replaced. And, sadly, I am unavailable for your sole and personal entertainment.”_

_“Tonight?” The man raised a hopeful brow. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.”_

_“No. I mean permanently.”_

_He sulked. “Taken, I see. Who’s the lucky person?”_

_He only smirked and swirled his drink._

_“Ah. At least tell us this, Ryuichi. Male or female? You never were particular after I got my hands on you. Do they enjoy your tastes in the bedroom?”_

Unbeknownst to them, Akihito had frozen to a standstill in his journey to find Asami upstairs for the evening, hidden from view by a large pine tree artistically decorated in gold and silver.

_The smirk only grew._

_“You secretive little devil. Don’t make me bend you over my knee. I still can despite your size.”_

_“Ryu did so enjoy a good slap – on a regular basis.”_

_Tilting his drink toward her, “You delivered most of them, you witch.”_

_“A good flogger was always your favorite toy to use or get used on you.”_

_“It still is. It's theirs, too.”_

Akihito's mouth opened in a small ‘o' of surprise, eyebrows shooting towards his hairline. Bakeneko chuckled evilly in his head at this new information landing in their laps.

_“You were ever so difficult to break, but when you did… It was so beautifully. And that control of yours. You could last for hours. You have to learn to take it before you can give it. Pleasure and pain.”_

_“You went almost five hours once before begging to be allowed to come.” She laughed. “Are you sure you won't join us for old times sake? Fulfill a Christmas wish?”_

_“We remember just how you like it.” He gave him a lascivious wink._

_“Oh really?”_

_“Asami-sama, pardon my interruption.”_

_He set down his drink. “What is it, Kirishima?”_

_“Someone just tried to use counterfeit bills at the bar. Do you want us to follow the standard procedure?”_

They both missed the man seated beside him pouring a clear liquid into his drink and quickly stirring it.

_“Should we not?” He raised an eyebrow, roundabout asking if the issue should be dealt with in a harsher manner._

_“I suggest a different protocol.”_

_“Which one?”_

_“C.”_

_“Get it done.”_

_“Yes, Asami-sama.” Kirishima bowed and left to follow instructions._

_“Protocol C. What's that?” She leaned forward in interest on the table._

_“You don’t want to know.” He drank from his glass. Whoever it was should have known not to cross Asami, and would now pay dearly._

Their conversation switched to different techniques, restraints and memories. The story about a threesome involving pegging had Akihito scraping his jaw off the floor. Bakeneko was howling in delight.

_“Do you remember when I introduced you to urethral sounds?”_

_“You had that poor man screaming the roof down before you finally let him release.”_

_The man chuckled, “And then you took over and had him whimpering and crying from that cock of yours. I wonder if you still have it in you.”_

_“Yes. I do so miss that about you, Ryu.”_

_“Wouldn't you like to know.” His grin turned impish. “Did I ruin you for everything except dildos?”_

_“Quite. I had to do thousands of Kegels before I could get off again from another one of our pets.” She pouted briefly in vexation at the memory._

_He chuckled. “My bad.”_

Akihito's jaw dropped open again at the out of character quip.

_“And that mouth of yours. Male or female, you could have them writhing in just a few minutes.” She tittered._

_“Not having a gag reflex helps.”_

_“Hmm… Okay. Let’s see if you’ll answer this one. Top or bottom? Dominate or be dominated? You enjoyed being under my hand, so which is it?” He leaned forward, propping his chin on his fist_.

Bakeneko almost ripped away control right then, murmuring ideas and plans that had Akihito shivering, but he clawed back command of their body as the conversation continued.

_“Top and that’s all you're getting. I know you’re trying to trick me into revealing their gender.”_

_“What of this Bakeneko? Oh. Oh! Is that it?! Are the rumors true about the two of you? Is that why you’re not saying their gender? Male and female all in one. Dear Lord in heaven!” She leaned forward, wiggling in her excitement. “She is absolutely stunning. That red garter…” She licked her holly berry colored lips salaciously. “It was the perfect outfit. I have a picture from the internet tacked to our wall. Please share. I'd lick and suck on her like a candy cane. Pretty please?”_

_“Nope. She is remarkable, though, isn't she? Just don't piss her off.” He took another sip after a chuckle. “But, you’re not quite right. It seems you’ve both missed the latest news about me.”_

_“Whatever do you mean?”_

_His grin only grew, making her ‘harrumph’ and scrunch her nose._

_“Someone needs to knock some of that attitude out of you. You never did learn to share your toys.” The man pursed his lips thoughtfully._

_“Still don't.”_

Akihito's eyes narrowed dangerously at that comment.

_“Is this person a pet? Or is it serious?”_

_“A fiery kitten that likes to hiss and scratch.”_

_“Have you collared them yet?”_

_“There will be a permanent one soon.”_

_There was a thoughtful pause before the man replied, "Really now. Lucky you."_

_“Indeed, I am.”_

_“Several of our pets were inconsolable when you left for university. They grew so attached to you. Then we heard word of an Asami Ryuichi years later climbing the ranks of society in Japan.” She smiled slyly._

_“We were ever so proud of you, Ryu.”_

_The word proud reverberated in his head and it all started to blur._

_“Have I pleased you, sir?”_

Akihito's spine went ramrod straight at Asami's unexpectedly docile tone.

_“So very pleased, Ryu.”_

Anger spiked as the conversation briefly continued, getting more and more unsettling with each second that passed. Bakeneko started to growl ominously. The noises that started up not long afterwards finally snapped the thin thread of self control keeping them in place.

* * *

His memory went blank and the video evidence took over.

“Someone's been naughty. Santa must be so disappointed.” Fingers tapped on his back. “Some punishment is in order, and I don’t mean coal in your stocking. It seems you may just _enjoy_ it from that little conversation.”

_Damn it. You’re up shit creek ‘with’ a paddle now, Ryuichi. Reiko didn't even know._

“Such interesting little tidbits of information about your past you never bothered to tell us. It was fascinating until you started calling them ‘sir’ and ‘madam' and acting like the proverbial bitch in heat.”

_I must have reverted to old memories or something. Let me explain, Bakeneko! Akihito!_

“I almost went and found my gloves to rip their throats out.” Those fingers walked back down his spine.

_They would have deserved it. I’ll own all their clubs by New Years. They’ll be beggars on the street for this stunt._

“Here we’ve been the loyal and faithful partner. Saying we’d stay by your side. And yet when they show up, you curl up submissively at their feet with a ‘Thank you. May I have another?'”

He shook his head side to side.

_I refused them from the start. It was the drug!_

“They say that people in power sometimes need to give up and surrender control to another. Stress relief. And let’s face it. Who's more powerful in Japan than you? No one, right? If that’s what you wanted, why didn't you say so? We would have happily obliged you.”

_You…_

“What did your friend say…? Ah, yes. You have to learn to _take_ it first. And, you’ve taught us so well. Five hours was it? Let’s see if we can break that record. Don’t give in too soon to try to get free either. But, first, I think we’ll enjoy this.” Bare legs and feet appeared in his line of sight as a finger tugged on the O-ring. “Merry Christmas to me,” he sang off-key after a giggle.

He fought a shudder and he felt himself being lightly squeezed by the ring already in a semi-turgid state. His neck was already starting to ache from holding up his head.

_This is going to get…interesting. Buckle up, Ryuichi._

Bakeneko went down to his knees and grabbed his head to hold it in place. His t-shirt, an early gag gift from Kou, pictured a scantily clad elf obscenely sucking the end of a giant candy cane with a wink, ‘I’ll be your ho ho ho. I’ll ride your sleigh any day.’

“I would say ‘suck' but you can't right now." That laugh sent a shiver down his spine. “So let me just use that throat of yours. Take a deep breath… _Master.”_

That was the only warning he received before a hard cock slipped between his lips and the ring, barely getting enough time to pull in air before his mouth and throat were restricted. He tasted metal and realized they were also wearing a ring.

“Oh, Ryu. Look at you like this. I feel like I’m in a _Twilight Zone_ episode.” Fingers went through his hair and lightly scratched at his scalp.

 _Akihito_.

The thrusts were slow, almost gentle. Allowing him to breathe through his nose between each. He started to relax. The small gasps, moans, and sighs sent signals tingling along his nerves.

The snarl caught him by surprise as the grip tightened. The force and speed increased, straining his head and neck backward with each thrust. He started getting lightheaded from the reduced intake of oxygen.

Bakeneko backed away, leaving him sucking in large gasps of air through his open mouth. “That's… That's enough. I want to paint you Rudolph’s nose red now.”

The implication of that sentence had his briefly pulling on the leather before something tapped on his back, halting his movements.

“So your favorite is a flogger, was it? Too bad.”

The crack of the flicker whip sent him pulling on the thick leather again, but he knew it was hopeless. He never bought anything below top quality and these were almost brand new.

The tassel tickled up his spine before it was brought down again across his ass making his legs jerk and a small grunted cough escape. It landed in different spots followed by brushes from the rope. One teasingly being drawn through the crack of his ass, the knot catching on the sensitive rim, making him jolt and drawing a chuckle from Bakeneko at the low moan he couldn't stop from escaping.

It finally came to a stop to his relief and slight disappointment.

“Such pretty stripes.” Fingers traced the lines. “If I lick you, would you taste like peppermint?”

_Are they done?_

He heard a rustle. “Why did you hide this from us? Don't you trust us, Ryu?”

 _Trust_.

The word slammed into him like a runaway freight train, leaving him mentally grasping at straws as he tried to make excuses, but they all came up short in his head.

Five years. _Over_ five years they had been together, although their start had been rocky at the beginning. Gaining Akihito's trust and heart over those years. Gaining it _back_ after almost losing him completely to a well spun lie. Supporting each other through all the trials and tribulations that tried to separate them. They both had each other's backs.

Of course he trusted Akihito, and Bakeneko, with his very life. He may have loved Reiko, but he hadn't been _in_ love with her. Not like Akihito, and he was man enough to admit it. Akihito was his _everything_ with Bakeneko as an extra added spicy and unpredictable bonus.

What came next was wider and thicker, snapping him out of his thoughts, but it wasn’t a belt. He recognized it immediately as the silicone tawse landing on his ass and upper thighs. He had added it to his collection while replacing what had been left behind at the penthouse. Akihito had been nervous to try it, but had soon changed his mind.

Akihito giving himself over and over to Asami's whim and hand, but rarely taking for himself. When he did tiptoe over their established line, he always rocked Asami to his core, but even then it was more giving than taking and receiving.

Giving and taking.

Could he give Akihito even more? More than just the ring on his finger and a promise? Could he blur that line from this point forward?

He had taught him _way_ too well through experience. Each strike hard enough to sting, but not bring real pain, and form an uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

Cool hands on his heated backside caused him to flex and jerk, making him realize he was hard and straining against the ring. Two gentle, almost reverent, kisses one on each ass cheek before they slipped up his back and around to pinch, press, and twist at his nipples.

Feeling that body leaning into his, practically lying on top of him, he realized they were also completely naked now, having stripped off the ‘festive’ t-shirt. He twitched as skin warmed platinum was purposely pulled over an abused nub.

A sudden clamping of teeth sent another unstoppable groan out his open mouth. A second sharp bite quickly followed.

Akihito giggled. “Oh, Ryu. You should have seen that one coming.” Two fast tugs on the dangling chains held in his hand sent him involuntarily bucking as far as he could go, only to feel something against the small of his back. He froze solid and all thoughts went whirling away.

Akihito slid back off, dragging himself down Asami with a moan, to palm at his still stinging ass. Occasional tugs let him know he still held the long chains in his hands.

The word trust still knocked around in his head, beating on walls that had been constructed over 20 years ago. The last person he trusted had broken it with one magazine interview his father had been quick to stop at the presses before it brought scandal upon the Asami name.

A young Wagner had been sent to the traitor’s doorstep to deliver a very personal and painful warning about keeping his mouth shut. He never did regain the use of his hands, nor did the jawbone ever heal correctly.

Then he had returned to Japan after his graduation and mother's death to settle the inheritance and finally start his dream. While building Sion, he had met an investor who proposed a familial connection through marriage. He reluctantly agreed, but had eventually grown close enough to Reiko to father a child with her.

Then his climb to the top. His wrath breaking free after Reiko’s and Mitsue's deaths, once again pulling him back into the darkness he had sought to escape. He hammered a bloody Japanese underworld down to his feet, left there to grovel under his command.

Their mediator, their fixer, becoming their ruler. They came to heel or they died. It was as simple as that.

There had been no time to find release. Any weakness or vulnerability could have meant his downfall, not yet knowing who to trust except Kazumi, still known as Kuhlbert, and Shinji.

He remained alone with only the occasional fling to slake physical urges. Feeling undeserving of anything more. Losing hope of anything more as he crept higher in age. Sought out only for his power, fame, and fortune.

Until Akihito.

His perfect Akihito. A priceless gem in a sea of useless rhinestones. Who didn't _want_ any of it. Never _asked_ for any of it. Could care _less_ about any of it as long as it didn't threaten Asami or his loved ones. Even if he lost it all, Akihito would still be at his side. His kitten who he would give anything, do anything for, if he only asked it.

Who just brought something harder down on his ass, snapping his eyes back open with an embarrassingly strangled yell.

“Ah. Back I see.” Bakeneko was in control again. “Just wanted to get your attention. He's being a little too gentle. I see you need a firmer hand.” Another hit from the wooden paddle, just tipping the edge of too much, but not enough at the same time.

Over and over, unpredictable in their location and force, making him squeeze tighter to the horse. To escape or to relish, he couldn’t tell which in his addled mind.

“Has anyone else done this to you? Did you go to someone else instead of us?”

He quickly shook his head with a sound of denial.

_Not in over two decades, Kätzchen. Please believe me._

“Good. We should take a picture. It would sell like crazy at the gallery. Entitle it _Shades of Red_.”

That drew what should have been a snarl out of his mouth, and he twisted as far as he could to send a glare up at the smirking blond, waving the paddle lazily in the air in front of his face.

_Though it would serve me right with those first pictures. Whatever happened to those, anyway?_

Bakeneko only laughed in response before dropping the paddle on his other cheek while tugging on the chains at the same time.

He never expected to be here. _Here._ This was long buried. A vague thought. An almost silent whisper at the back of his mind when Akihito finally started showing his backbone.

“All right. All right. He's ranting at me. Sheesh.”

A brief pause before his head was turned. His eyes and voice told their worry and concern as gentle fingers carded through his hair, “You okay?”

He could say no right then and there, knowing Akihito would immediately release him without question, but that word, _trust,_ still tumbled around in his head, making him hesitate.

He must have seen something because before he could make any response, Akihito left his vision. His legs were batted farther out from the bench as far as the chains allowed before he was suddenly engulfed down to the hilt, past the now very painful ring.

When had he gotten so hard?

Akihito was driving him insane. Taking him deep in his throat over and over. Nibbling, sucking, swallowing, and the pressure of fingers adding an external massage sent licks of heat up his spine and straight back down to his groin in an increasingly vicious erotic cycle. His legs twitched. Arms pulled. Hands clenched. Muscles involuntarily flexed.

And still he couldn't stop the sounds he was making due to the damned gag. He was going to come hard from that talented mouth.

Only for Akihito to pull back, and he felt the cock ring snap impossibly tighter.

_Oh shit! No!_

“Ryuichi… hold still. I’ve never done this before, and we don’t want to actually hurt you so…”

_Done what? Aaaah!_

The urethral sound slid into place after one small hesitation. He had been so stunned he hadn't tried to fight the intrusion that was followed by another long slow suckle at the head of his cock. The metal ball clicked against teeth as that tongue lapped at the tip, before one of his balls was vacuumed into that moist warmth, laving at it with his tongue.

He orgasmed dry.

Everything twisting and twitching as his body fought for a release that was denied. Shuddering violently in the restraints. He didn’t recognize the sounds ringing in the air as his own, it had been so long since he'd heard them. Sweat started trickling down his face and nose.

An “Oh god!” and a strangled whine barely registered through the haze.

Whimpers and heaving gasps went on for several more minutes before Akihito scooted out from between his legs and the barrel. His hand dripped with his own release, and the thrill of this affecting them as much as it was him sent more fire scorching along his skin lighting him up further.

“We made you something while you were unconscious.” His voice sounding raspy from between red and puffy lips. “It was supposed to be part of your present this year.”

The tablet was scooted back under him. His neck gave a brief flair of pain as he released the tension from holding his head up for so long.

What followed afterwards was sheer torture.

Akihito doing one of the sexiest stripteases he had ever seen from his kitten set to an unfamiliar song. Lyrics about lust, sex, power, and greed as he removed each piece of the deliciously sexy nutcracker soldier costume, somehow making swinging a plastic sword one of the most arousing sights Asami had ever seen.

The memory of watching Tchaikovsky's famous ballet two nights ago with his kitten flitted through his mind. Akihito had cheered after the Trepak scene, and tried quite horribly to copy their moves until his protesting knees sent him crashing to the floor.

This was an entirely different dancing. Twisting. Bending. Flexing.

Rolling and pinching his own nipples with little gasps and sighs.

Stroking himself to a shuddering release in full view of the camera, back arched in a silent scream of his name.

Prepping himself. Gasping and moaning from his fingers sunk as far as he could reach.

Licking and mouthing one of the largest dildos they had in the collection before rubbing it down, massaging lubricant over the surface. Leaving him envisioning that mouth and hand back on himself.

Sinking onto it in every conceivable position. Facing the camera. Away from it. Up close and zoomed in to where he could see it gliding in and out with each thrust of his hips before flipping the little switch and adding vibration to the mix. Moans and groans, sobs, and whines escaping between panting breaths.

Watching him release with a wild cry of his name, gasping for air, before looking straight into the camera with a smirk, wink, and blown kiss.

He was going to find this video and burn a copy of it for his own collection before Akihito had a chance to delete it.

Though, knowing Bakeneko, there was already a copy somewhere to torture him with later.

Confusingly, the video started repeating itself from the beginning. He tried to find them in his limited range of view, but couldn't. He couldn’t hear him either.

_Where did they go?_

Two quick open handed slaps followed by that maniacal laugh told him his answer.

“You want this?” The soft leather strips brushed his back. “You have to tell me.”

_Damn it!_

Little gentle flicks. Tickles. Barely there touches, leaving him mentally reeling.

He silently groaned when he realized his head was already nodding before he could stop himself.

“Good. Though this feels rather odd to have you under my control, master.” Bakeneko gave that insane giggle of his. “But, I believe I could very quickly adjust to this.”

Again he had shown them _way too well_. The flogger working him over, reenergizing stings and burns and setting him alight all over again.

Only to quickly taper off as the music changed on the video.

_Huh?_

One soft beat. The second beat. On the third harder beat, a tongue swiped from the top of his ass to just above the small of his back.

_They’re timing themselves to the…Aaaah! Music!”_

It was wet and slick and licking him from the base of his scrotum all the way to the top of his ass held open by two firm hands. Looking under the barrel, he could see Akihito on his knees, cock an angry red and dripping copious amounts of precum.

Making him remember his own throbbing length that he had been trying desperately to ignore even as it pulsed and twitched from another lick.

On screen Akihito was just starting to work himself for the camera with slow deliberate strokes. Or was it Bakeneko?

He really didn’t care who was doing what as that nimble muscle started working him open. Licks and probes just shy of where he really wanted it.

He lost his mind when a hand slid around to his length for a few quick strokes. Working him to the same beat as they were on the screen, making him buck at the triple attack he was receiving – pleasure, pain, and visual stimulation.

“Jiggle balls. Jiggle balls. Jiggle all the way. Oh what fun it is to grab and play the day awwww-ay!”

The bastardized lyrics had him snorting and shaking in laughter despite the swat that made them do just that.

A snarl and two smacks. “Stay still.”

He moved out of spite, only to receive several more open handed swats before he was split back open and driven into by that questing tongue. A firm pull on the chains reminded him of the clamps. Another pull as they finally edged the gland with the tip of their tongue, sending intense pleasure blazing and singing along every nerve ending.

Fighting himself to stay still against the onslaught. His entire body erupting with sweat. The video still playing before his eyes, adding to the unceasing stimulation.

A deliberate jab, a tug on the chains, and a quick swipe of a hand from crown to root and back, sent him spiraling over that cliff he didn’t even realize he was tipping over.

Convulsions wracked him from the stronger, harder, longer orgasm. Drawn out as that tongue continued milking him. It had nowhere to go, trapped behind the metal sound still sheathed in his cock. Swelling him further in a pressure that was almost torturously unbearable.

“Joy to the world, you got to cum.”

His eyes snapped wide at a new intrusion. Slicked and thinner, but longer as the other hand rubbed soothingly on his back and ass, spreading the sweat and adding a salty burn to the still stinging skin.

Only to crack harshly as a second finger was added. Curling and rubbing. Gently scraping. Stroking over the already sensitized gland. Just to press harder as the flogger returned and Akihito bent backward in release on the screen, his name a drawn out wail from his lips.

_Oh fuck._

He was banging his fists as hard as he could against the legs of the horse, bucking back into those fingers that had increased to three. The sounds from his mouth were both a protest and a plea.

_I need… Akihito! Bakeneko!_

The fingers withdrew. Knees filled his blurred vision. The gag was gently pulled out of his mouth. His aching jaw clicked back, and he had to unscramble his brain to figure out how to open it back up.

To demand what, he didn’t even know himself what would come out, but his mouth was covered before he could speak.

Those eyes still held their fire, but it was a different type of burn. All emotions exposed in that blazing flame. “Ryuichi, do you even understand how much I love you? How much he loves you? We’d do anything for you.”

Everything narrowed as Akihito lurched forward into a searing kiss. The angle sent pain shooting up his sore neck muscles, but he didn’t care as it deepened. Twining their tongues together in a combination of flavors he ignored. Licks and sucks. Nibbles and caresses as fingers clutched his hair.

Akihito keened against his mouth and he greedily swallowed the sound before grunting at the tug on his nipples, the chains gently tapping against his face from where they dangled in Akihito's hand.

Always giving. Even in this, giving. Giving was never just a season for his kittens.

That final wall shattered. The last of himself he had kept hidden fell to pieces.

His own voice raspy and wrecked, “Finish… Finish what you started.”

_Please and let me come._

The most brilliant smile he had ever seen lit up Akihito's face. “As you wish.”

******

Overwhelmed.

Oversensitized.

Surrounded by all things Akihito. The barking laugh of Bakeneko as the occasional strike fell from a hand or the flogger, or a yank on the chains.

The sound finally slid free and clattered to the floor. The ring removed before a fist gripped him tight and tugged.

Consumed and burning with sensations he hadn't felt in over 20 years.

Coalescing into one explosive ending that had him seeing blazing white lights and raising his voice in a cry no one had wrenched from him in just as long.

He let go and slid into oblivion.

*****

“At least the drug is out of your system. Otherwise I’d feel like we were taking an unfair advantage."

He startled as the final restraint was removed. His body still not responding correctly to his commands. “You knew?”

Akihito snickered. “Aoyama took a look at you. He drew a sample of your blood and urine. It's something similar to Ecstasy, but he's never seen it before. Quite potent it seems. You didn't even finish your drink.”

“You hellcats.”

Finally able to stand on shaky legs, he stalked toward Akihito rinsing out his mouth, despite the various aches and pains everywhere, pausing briefly to grab a set of silver anal beads made to look and act like sleigh bells.

“Prepare yourselves.” They lightly jingled with each step toward his kitten.

Instead of cowering or running, they met him proudly and defiantly head on.

“Do your worst and we’ll give it right back.”

With a sound he didn’t realize he could make, he pushed Akihito to the wall and feasted.

* * *

Bonus scene 1

Shiro leaned closer to listen to the faint echo. “I swear that sounds like Asami-sama.”

Kou nervously fidgeted next to him. “You think everything’s okay?”

“The alarms aren't going off. No gunfire. No code words. Nothing.”

“Weird.”

“Right. It doesn't sound quite like he's in pain or being tortured.” A faint sound… _Snapping leather?_... and another low moan made him quickly back away from the vent. “Oh. Oooooh.” He felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment at just what they were overhearing.

“What is it?”

“Don’t… worry about it. They're fine. Let's just…go watch something on Netflix. I hear _Klaus_ is good.”

Bonus scene 2

One floor down, Kirishima was piling anything he could find in front of the vent, trying desperately to block the sounds echoing through the ductwork.

First the noise had been barely discernable. Only to grow louder as time passed.

His jaw dropped as he recognized the voice. Dawning awe, bewilderment, and shock. “Is…How? What? You’re kidding me.”

Toya was laughing, rolling across the bed in tears. “Oh god! Ahaha! Whoo!”

“Shut. Up. I really don't want to think about what's going on above our heads.”

“Hey. We could always add a couple of melodies of our own…” He pointed at his crotch and Kei raised an eyebrow. “Sue me. I couldn't help it. It's audio porn. Everyone in this building is probably fucking something right now because of that, except us. Now come here.”

“Heavens, help me. We really need to look into soundproofing their apartment. Where are my earplugs?”

Another echo.

“Oh! Oh! That must have been a good one! Bahahah! Meeerrry Christmas, everybody! And to all, a good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cackling and kicking my feet in the air as you all pull your jaws off the floor. I've hinted in a few places that this was coming in previous stories. Can anyone remember where?
> 
> [ _The Nutcracker:_ “Trepak"](https://youtu.be/aYOEsMOb5ro)  
>    
> [Another “Trepak"](https://youtu.be/qiiuN9eAy9Y) but turn your volume down. The audience clapping is a little loud.
> 
> * Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading!
> 
> ** If you have Netflix and haven't seen _Klaus_ yet, go do it. Like right now. Go watch it. Go. Now.


End file.
